Child Innocence
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had been together through their childhood to their adulthood. Mpreg. SasuNaru. 58 faves and 18 reviews! C'mon guys D: That's just lame..


Child Innocence

****

1st Year - Is That All He Was?

At the age of eight years old, Sasuke knew he had a best friend, but he kept that to himself, of course Sasuke Uchiha couldn't possibly be seen talking to someone below his standards. Sasuke hated it, he hated everything of his childhood, no body thought he was strong enough to grow up on his own, everybody spoke of him as the child who's parents died. Is that all he was? Just some loner rich kid? Sasuke agreed, he would live up to another name, he would refuse such moronic status' to bother him longer, then, he met Uzumaki Naruto.

**1st Year - Was He A Joke?**

Naruto usually wondered if people liked him because they could get his weaknesses, or because they knew that he would fall into a friendship with them, and then hurt him until every bone in his body couldn't handle it, until he broke down. But with the rich, popular kid Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto didn't know _what_ to expect. His parents were dead just like Sasuke's. He had no one, just like Sasuke, but then again, Naruto had heard rumours about the boy, that his brother killed his family. Was it a joke too? Was he a joke? Was he a replacement to make Sasuke feel like he could actually _have_ someone. What was Naruto to this strange new child?

**2nd Year - Girls.**

Girls, tch. They always bothered the mighty younger Uchiha, asking him on dates, asking him to be their love. Honestly, did they have no sense of direction? _He was not interested_. Full stop, end of, bye-bye. Sasuke knew they wouldn't stop, they never did, they were like bee's on honey. Sasuke cringed, he wasn't honey, he was anything _but_ a sweet substance.

'Hey Naruto.' Said ninja-in-practise said as a hyperactive blonde knucklehead pounded toward him, a ridiculously large smile on his face. Sasuke could only help but give a small smile back.

'Hey 'Suke!' Naruto replied, grinning happily as he sat beside his friend, 'What's up?' He asked, his curious blue eyes staring into slightly happier black ones. Naruto grinned, only he could turn those blank eyes emotional.

Sasuke scoffed in irritation, 'Girls. It's like, their cooties are going to rub off on me soon. They don't understand the word _no_..' Sasuke sighed and leant his chin on the palm of his head, elbow resting on the table of the bench he and Naruto sat on.

Naruto smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

'Heh. Well, I don't know what that's like, Sasuke.' He said softly, 'But I'm sure that you can just like, y'know?' Naruto grinned and nudged his friend.

'Agree?' Sasuke said, cringing.

Naruto nodded in innocence, 'Why not?'

Sasuke sighed and nodded slightly, what was the worst that could happen?

****

3rd Year - Yeah, I Guess I Am.

Naruto liked ramen, hell Naruto _adored_, loved, _lusted_ after the goodness of noodles and such in one big bowl. Mm! Just the thought of it made drool escape from his pink lips.

He wiped the saliva with the back of his hand as Sakura cringed.

'That's gross Naruto!' She told the boy, flicking her bubble-gum pink hair from her shoulders, Naruto grinned slightly. Sakura had short pink hair, a large forehead and emerald green eyes. And most of all, she had Sasuke.

'Hn.' Sasuke said, picking at his ramen as he shoved a bowl into Naruto's hands. 'Happy birthday, moron.' He said, a small smile covering his lips as the blonde's eyes grew wide with emotion and an innocent gesture.

''Suke! Thank you!' He squealed, hugging his friend as he kept the ramen close, Sakura glared at him. He backed away from Sasuke and placed the ramen on his bench table, parting to chopsticks and grinning.

'Dig in!' He told himself.

Sakura groaned in disgust as the boy wolfed down the noodles and soup, Sasuke just watched in amusement as the sauces splattered on a whiskered cheek.

'Hey, Naruto?' Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to his best friend, wiping his cheek and grinning. 'Yeah?'

'You're like a cat, y'know that?'

Naruto gave out an innocent giggle, blue eyes meeting black ones. Emerald ones showed with jealously, Naruto looked toward Sasuke's girlfriend and smiled softly.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' He said, finishing his ramen in a sad mood, but he didn't understand why? Why did he feel as if Sakura had taken something from him, he stared around him, his frog wallet was still with him, his goggles still in his back-pack, so why did he feel she'd stolen something vaguely important?

**4th Year - I Can't Afford To Lose Time**.

Okay, so now it was time. Time for Sasuke to come to face the facts, he didn't _want_ Sakura anymore, in that way anyway, he was over the fact that all girls had 'cooties' and that he did not like the pink-haired girl in any way that being friendly and/or romantically, frankly he didn't like her at all. She was annoying, rude and just plain stupid. She wasn't Naruto, wait.. What?

Sasuke frowned to himself, what did Naruto have to do with the relationship with Sakura. He shook it off and knocked on the girls door.

'It's Sasuke,' he said as she asked who it was. Squealing she ran over to the door and opened it, gripping Sasuke in a tight hug.

'I've got _so_ many plans for us today Sasuke-kun!'

Sasuke smirked slightly, it disappeared quickly.

'I thought we could go -'

'Sakura, I want to break up.'

'What?' Sakura choked out, her eyes brimming with tears, Sasuke groaned mentally. Not now, please God, don't cry.

'I want to break up, I'm too young to have a girlfriend, in fact, I _don't_ want one, it was you, I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't _need_ anybody like that right now, all I need is my friends, and I need to focus on my training, my shuriken practise and stuff like that, I can't afford to lose time here Sakura.' Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled inwardly, finally. He'd told her how he felt.

Sakura did not seem at all pleased, her face was red with fury and her eyes were brimming with tears that looked like they would flood the whole world. Sasuke gulped.

'It's because of _him_, isn't it?' She spat horribly.

Sasuke frowned, 'And who is 'him' Sakura?' He retorted, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Now it was Sakura's turn to gulp.

Sakura sighed and looked at the floor, her own emerald eyes narrowed with jealousy and hate, 'Naruto!' She yelled out. Sasuke just stared at her.

'….' What could he say? What could he possibly say other than that he was in shock, other then Sakura was a mean little girl who _needed_ to understand the concept of the word _friendship_, what an amateur.

Sasuke shook his head in awe and left her house, not saying another word as he departured from her gate, silently and swiftly.

**4th Year - You Did What Now?!**

Naruto pounded on Sasuke's door, 'Hey mean-man! It's Naruto. Open the door would you?' He said sighing slightly.

The door opened moments later revealing a very tired looking Sasuke, his face paler than usual with black rings under his eyes. 'She. Won't. Stop. Calling. Me.' He breathed out. Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed the boy back inside.

'Come on Sasuke, let's get you lying down.' He said as he edged Sasuke closer to the sofa, lying the tired Uchiha on it and throwing a blanket over him which rested on the arm rest.

'Okay, tell me what happened.' He said softly, smiling down at Sasuke as he sat beside him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, 'I broke up with Sakura.' He told Naruto.

Naruto froze.

'You did what now?!' He choked out, Sasuke sighed.

'I. Broke. Up. With - ' Sasuke's phone echoed around the room, an annoying ringing sound filled both boys ears as Naruto reached to get it. Sasuke panicked.

'No. Naruto don't - '

'Hello, Uchiha Sasuke residence, the idiot's ill right now, can I take a message?' Naruto said grinning into thin air. He then paused, 'Sakura-chan? What? No! No! He's ill. Sorry Sakura-chan, not now, okay?'

Sasuke sighed.

'No Sakura-chan, please leave him be. He's ill and you're just aggravating him if you continue to bother him with calls, just speak to him on Tuesday. No, of course he's not going in tomorrow,' Sasuke growled, Naruto shook his head, 'No, I'm not either, I'm going to look after him Sakura-chan..'

Sasuke scoffed but smiled nonetheless.

'No Sakura-chan. I don't think that would be a good idea, you just go to school and we'll see you Tuesday or something, okay? Bye Sakura.'

Naruto grinned, 'Come on then teme, let's take care of you, ne?'

Sasuke gulped and nodded weakly.

**5th Year - Biggest Secret**.

Naruto gulped as he walked into school, his orange trousers slightly bigger on him due to the fact he had denied eating anything fatty over the last three days. His blonde hair spiked in many ways, making it look as if he had just got out of bed, and his skin was paler than normal. Why was this? Well, because today Naruto was going to tell his best friend his biggest secret.

Naruto Uzumaki would tell his best friend - and crush - that he was. Gay.

**5th Year - What, That's It**??

Sasuke moved out of the way, Naruto walked past him, Sasuke grabbed a thin wrist and cringed as he felt the bone of it. He growled at Naruto, making the tanned boy turn around..

'Oh, hey Sasuke,' he grinned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, in a nervous - and irritating to Sasuke - gesture.

'Naruto, what's wrong?' He hissed out softly.

Naruto shook his head, smiling. 'Nothing, 'Suke, why d'you say that?'

Sasuke scoffed in sarcastic amusement, 'Let's see, you're paler than usual, you're skinnier than I've ever seen you, your hairs a complete mess and your eyes are red as if you've rubbed them _way_ too much.' Sasuke sighed.

'I'm meant to be your best friend,' He said softly, 'You're meant to come to me if you want to drown your sorrows, not suffer by starving yourself.' He mumbled the last part, making Naruto sigh, and pull his wrist out of Sasuke's grasp, rubbing the sensitive skin.

'I have to tell you something, you may not want to be my friend anymore Sasuke, but, you're my best friend, so I have to tell you everything right?' He grinned softly.

Sasuke nodded, 'But it's not like you do,' He replied, smirking.

'The fact is Sasuke,' Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's last comment, 'I think I'm gay.'

Sasuke nodded expecting more. Naruto frowned slightly in confusion.

'What, that's it?' Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto nodded shyly.

'You're gay?' Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded again, 'Yeah,' he whispered.

Sasuke chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement, 'Idiot.' He muttered softly, dragging his friend to class.

'What? You don't care?'

Sasuke shook his head, 'No Naruto, it's your life not mine, you're what you want to be.' He said shrugging, 'Now come on, or else Iruka-sensei won't let me practise with my fire jutsu today.'

Naruto grinned happily. 'Sure thing, teme.'

Sasuke smirked slightly.

'Dobe.'

**6th Year - You're Such A Moron**.

Kakashi walked through the door, a black-board eraser falling directly on grey hair, Naruto cracked into a fit of laughter whilst Sasuke smirked, Sakura groaned in irritation.

'You're such a moron Naruto.' She mumbled.

Kakashi smirked slightly and picked up the eraser, tossing it to the desk and looking at the room, then to his new team, he hummed softly.

Naruto noticed Kakashi wore a mask over his face, it irritated him already. Sasuke also thought the same thing as he looked at their new sensei, sweat dropping as Kakashi insulted them, then grinned happily. Sakura sighed and glared at Naruto, her inner Sakura immediately blaming him for such insults.

'I don't like you very much,' Kakashi told them. Grinning slightly at Naruto he walked out of the room with them behind him.

**6th Year - Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**.

Sasuke sighed softly, his eyes shining a Sharingan red, he clenched his fists to his sides as he brought his hands up he unclenched them and made a few hand signs.

'_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_ (1)!' He said almost gently, but with a firm knot. Placing his lips over two fingers he took a deep breath and let it out, fire following with his breath he aimed at Naruto. Naruto yelled out loud, jumping to his left as the fire just went past him, burning his forehead as it did, he wiped the abused skin and saw as blood trickled down his forehead. He frowned.

Sasuke looked around, sadness and determination filled his eyes, 'You don't let go do you, _idiot_? You don't let people go, you _can't_.' Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto shivered.

'You can't can you Naruto,' He yelled out, his eyes closed for merely seconds before opening them, revealing black orbs swirling in a background of red. He smirked, but it quickly faded, '_This time, I don't think I can either_..' He thought to himself.

Naruto jumped out of a bush, aiming directly for Sasuke, but his punch was blocked. Naruto's fist struggled with Sasuke's clenched hand, he frowned as sweat and blood trickled down his forehead. He groaned slightly.

'I. Can. Let. Go!' He ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes clenched shut, 'But not of you.' He pushed Sasuke away, startling the raven as he ran off, his eyes, Sasuke could swear, were a shade of reddy orange, almost like dry blood.

Sasuke ran after the blonde, only realising, that that was a clone, he cursed himself, of course it was a clone, otherwise Naruto would've fought him. He growled and looked around, his Sharingan ready and waiting. Then, Naruto pounced.

**7th Year - The Hole In His Heart**.

Naruto didn't want to remember how complicated things were, he was happily training under the supervision of his loving mentor. Jiraiya. Though perverted traits were being led down to him he didn't care, he was learning and growing stronger by the day, he could master a jutsu in less than a day and a half, where as it usually took him a week or more.

Only one thing was bothering him, his lack of contribution, he wanted to help Jiraiya with his books, of course he did, Jiraiya asked and Naruto would agree, but with only the smallest tasks Naruto didn't want to do them, when usually he was up and ready for action.

His maturity had grown, he had learnt to trust those who he knew would stick by him, of course before he left he had a message from Tsunade almost every other day, warning him to keep his perverted Sennin off of women's 'private' area's. He had merely grinned and agreed to baby-sit the moron. His confidence had weakened but he was slowly gaining it. The hole in his heart though still seemed to be flowing everything away, he would not cry or show once bit of sadness or loneliness, until he was of course _alone_.

**8th Year - I Don't Want To Today**.

'Come Sasuke, time to train.' Orochimaru told the clearly _annoyed_ raven. Sasuke glared at his mentor, folding his arms and crossing his legs as he leant his back against the wall of his room, glancing around the candle lit room, orange flickered around the room, he could only feel warm.

'I don't want to today.' He told Orochimaru.

Orochimaru scoffed, 'Too bad.' He told the raven, about to touch him before the Uchiha moved off of the bed and out of the room, down the hall, in the _completely_ wrong direction, he wasn't going toward to dojo. Orochimaru glared at his back.

'Sasuke, where do you think you're going?' He asked the child.

Sasuke scoffed, 'What are you, my mother?'

'No, Sasuke. I am your mentor, your power giver, you _will_ listen to me, or shall I just hand you over to your brother so he can finish you off?' Orochimaru said, a smirk overpowering his lips, Sasuke froze.

'Good boy,' Orochimaru purred from behind him, wrapping a weak arm around Sasuke's slim waist, Sasuke cringed but didn't let it show, he pushed the hand away and walked ahead.

'Let's go.' He growled out.

Orochimaru smirked, oh yes. He was good, _very_ good.

**8th Year - Nothing's Up Ero-Sennin**!

Naruto knew Jiraiya was worried, he knew the old man was questioning himself in his thoughts. He knew that he would act naturally happy, help out and at least _try_ to feel more content, but he always failed at that. He sighed and turned the pondering man.

'Don't think too much, Ero-Sennin, you might hurt yourself.' He grinned. Jiraiya laughed and huffed playfully, ruffling blonde spikes.

'Yeah, yeah, brat.' He said, grinning, crumpling his cheeks up as his lips almost met his ears, the red lines on his face stay perfectly straight, not crusted as he let his smile fade to a gentler one.

'So, Ero-Sennin, what're we learning today.'

Jiraiya smiled slightly, 'I thought we could relax today, brat. Y'know, take a trip to the hot springs? Let the heat out.'

Naruto laughed slightly, 'Heat _fills_ the hot springs Ero-Sennin.'

Jiraiya smirked.

'Cocky kid, ain't you?' Jiraiya said laughing.

Naruto grinned and nodded, getting up, he and Jiraiya made their way to the hot springs.

Moments later both men were relaxing in the over-heated water, bathing and talking, Jiraiya brought up his confusions and theories.

'Naruto, what's bothering you? What's up?'

Naruto smiled weakly, 'Nothing's up Ero-Sennin!' He tried to convince the elder man, but Jiraiya took none of it and glared at the boy.

'Nonsense, I've never seen you so. _Low_,' He sighed and patted wet blonde spikes, 'Just be patient Naruto, he'll come home soon. Goals are never what you expect them to turn out like,' He said before dunking his head under the water and relaxing with only his eyes showing.

Naruto sat in silent, and let his head go under, hiding salty tears.

**9th Year - Like A Volcano I'm Fit To Burst**.

'Foolish, _foolish_ otouto.' Itachi said almost softly.

Sasuke glared at his older sibling, his blood on Sasuke's hand made him sick, to actually have to _touch_ the man who had taken _everything_ from Sasuke, his emotions, his heart, his family, his _brother_. But of course, Itachi being who he was had no guilty conscience, or so Sasuke thought.

'Aniki,' Sasuke said as he looked down, trying to hide the one piece of sadness, 'It's been my goal to kill you, for an amazingly long time now, nine years to be precise, and now I'm close to it, your blood is on my hands as mine was on yours.' Sasuke sighed deeply, looking at his brother.

'And I'm sorry for it, but I can't change what was said to be done, nor can you Itachi.' Sasuke plunged his sword into Itachi's heart, the older Uchiha smiled somewhat sadly and reached to touch Sasuke's cheek.

'Thank you,' he said, before dropping his hand, and choking out his last drop of blood, before he fell dead and peacefully content on the cold flood, mixed with his and Sasuke's blood.

Sasuke dropped to his knee's beside his brother, removing the sword and wiping it on the inside of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, he removed Itachi's necklace and placed it around his own neck as if it were for protection, he smirked ever so slightly, got to his feet, and left the premises, his goal was completed, his '_mentor_' also defeated. All he had to do now, was to go home.

'_Like a volcano,_' Sasuke thought, '_I'm fit to burst.._'

He then sighed and made his way home. _Home_, yeah. He liked the sound of that.

**9th Year - Welcome Home, Bastard**.

'Naruto!' Sakura screamed as Naruto ran out of her grip and into Sai.

'Sai, Sai! Control your girlfriend, please!' He begged the raven haired boy. Sai smiled slightly and looked toward Sakura, grabbing her hand as she ran to get Naruto.

'Sakura-san. Please, stop. Naruto-kun apologizes for his actions.' Sakura giggled softly, placing her hand over her mouth and fluttering her eye-lashes at her boyfriend.

'Okay.' She whispered softly, leaning forward to capture those pouty lips that she loved so much. Naruto covered his eyes and frowned.

'I'm going for a walk, then I'm gonna go train! See ya Sakura-chan! Sai!' Naruto said waving to the pair and running off toward the gates of Konoha.

Naruto pocketed his hands, feeling a familiar feel, Sasuke's headband, he sighed and left it in pocket, but kept playing with it, he glanced at his feet, watching as they moved out of the gates. He walked toward a silent forest and removed his jacket and headband.

Hearing a shuffle from around him Naruto glanced around, thinking of it as just a bird the blonde boy shrugged and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, setting it down with his jacket and headband. Naruto walked toward a large tree, controlling his chakra into his feet he walked up the tree and knelt down to carve an 'X' mark in the tree, after doing that the boy jumped from the tree and landed on his feet, arms folded, he smiled.

'Okay, concentrate on the mark, nothing else just the mark.' Naruto raised his hand, closing one eye and glaring at the mark on the tree - which was quite high up. He moved his hand slightly to get the correct angle, another shuffle was heard, putting him off slightly. He frowned.

'Okay, ignore the sounds Naruto, just _focus_!'

He moved his hand again, feeling as if he had the correct position, he went to through the kunai before he heard a step behind him. The sound put Naruto off, causing him to cut his finger and drop the kunai to the ground, right beside his foot, he held his breath and turned around, eyes closed, he let out the breath.

'Listen, Sakura-chan, I said I was -' Naruto opened his eyes. There was nothing there. He tilted his head slightly, confused.

'Sakura-chan? Sai?' Naruto frowned as he searched around with his eyes. 'Stop messing guys, I'm trying to train.' He said seriously.

Turning back to his target he picked up the kunai and aimed it to the tree, to again hear another shuffle, he ignored it. What was the use in paying attention.

'Naruto.' He heard something whisper, he froze.

'…' Naruto turned around, a blooded body behind him, black coal eyes full of utter defeat, pale skin cut and bruised, patches on blood over a white yukata, a purple bow. Black ebony hair, coal eyes, pale skin, ebony hair, coal eyes, pale skin. _Ebony hair, coal eyes, pale skin_.

'Sasuke..' Naruto whispered, his eyes wide. 'Sasuke,' he repeated as if the boy was merely an illusion. Naruto froze, he felt - He didn't _know_ what he felt, he just felt.

'Naruto..' Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto stared at the boy, his whole body shaking with fear and sadness. His eyes welled up with tears, he shut them.

'Are you an illusion?' He asked.

Sasuke smirked slightly, 'No, dobe. I'm real.' He said, reaching out to touch Naruto to prove his point.

Naruto felt cold fingers brush across his whiskered cheek, wiping off a tear. He opened his eyes and blinked to ignore the foolish tears.

'Sasuke.. You…, You _bastard_!' He yelled, grabbing the Uchiha and pushing him to the ground.

'How dare you leave me! How dare you leave me!! _ME_! Sasuke-teme!! I .. I hate you!!' He yelled, pounding into the raven's chest. Sasuke made no move to stop him. 'What are you _doing_ here?! Why are you here?! Why teme?!' Naruto sobbed out. Sasuke smiled sadly, grabbing those punching fists.

'I've come home Naruto.' He said.

Naruto blinked, his tears falling onto Sasuke's chest, he moved his head up to stare at Sasuke. '_Home_?' He whispered.

'I'm without you at times Naruto, and I felt lonely, I… just needed to come home, to come back to you, to this village, I will suffer the consequences for my actions, but I.. I killed my brother.' He said.

'You did what now?!' Naruto asked.

Sasuke touched the necklace around his neck, _Itachi's_ necklace. 'And I feel so guilty, so alone, like I have nothing anymore, because I don't …' Sasuke trailed off as tears fell down his face, his gaze dropped to Naruto's hands as he gently entwined their fingers.

'I'm so sorry, Naruto..' He said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened, his lips parted, but no words came out, he picked the raven up and carried him bridal style, letting the Uchiha crumble in his arms he rested his chin on Sasuke's head and smiled.

'Welcome home, bastard.'

**9th Year - Heh, The Moron Found Me**.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' Tsunade smirked as the blooded Uchiha came into her office in Naruto's arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto placed him on the chair, standing beside him, grinning insanely.

'Tsunade-sama. After all these years, you're still Hokage?' He glanced at the sake in her hands, 'And you're still an alcoholic.'

Tsunade laughed.

'And you're still a snotty-nose bastard, huh Uchiha?' She said, smiling slightly.

Naruto snorted.

Sasuke glared at both. 'Hn.' He answered, placing a hand over Itachi's necklace.

'So, what are you doing back here? Come to deliver a message from that snake bastard? - Wait, _how_ did you get back here?' Tsunade asked, her elbows rested against her desk as she placed her cup down, cupping her chin in her hands.

Sasuke smiled slightly, 'Heh, the moron found me. Carried me back.'

Tsunade rose her eyebrow to Naruto, 'No complaints?'

'No complaints.' Naruto said smiling softly.

Tsunade scoffed.

'I have to say Naruto, I never believed you would get him back, but it looks like you did.' Tsunade smiled at Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's.

'The bastard just _can't_ get away.'

Sasuke smiled.

'Dobe.' He retorted.

Tsunade smiled at the little show, but nonetheless, consequences were in order. 'I congratulate you for getting him back, brat. But Uchiha, you are under house arrest until next year, you will be guarded by ANBU, who will keep a _very_ close watch on you until I say so. Clear so far?'

Sasuke nodded.

'Then, you will have a babysitter.' Tsunade was smirking at this point, 'Naruto.'

Sasuke choked. Naruto grinned.

'… For.. Serious?' Sasuke asked, clearing his throat.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke.

'Welcome home, you stubborn bastard!'

Sasuke smirked.

'_Maybe,_' he thought, '_My punishment is not really a punishment._' Glancing to Tsunade he saw a hint of happiness for Naruto, and maybe, just a little, for himself.

**10th Year - Bastard! You Bit Me**!

Sasuke smirked, he had been out of house arrest for over a week now, and he finally felt the cool air against his face, he had been made jounin as he had killed his brother, and Naruto had been made Chunin, which still annoyed the blonde haired boy.

Naruto had moved in with Sasuke after Sasuke asked, because it felt _right_ to Sasuke, Naruto alone was not an option.

Sasuke felt whole with Naruto, though his stupidity was annoying, it was also kind of cute to Sasuke.

'Naruto.' Sasuke called out from the kitchen. 'Ramen's done, dobe.' He called.

Naruto ran into the kitchen like a shot, grabbing the bowl of ramen and quickly kissing Sasuke's cheek as a thank you. He sat at the table and on a comfy red cushion as he bowed his head.

'Dig in,' He told himself, grinning. Sasuke watched the odd blonde.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, he felt content. He felt full and felt like being with Sasuke was getting better every day. He loved the bastard, of course the boy himself didn't know that (Sasuke that was), but Naruto couldn't possibly admit it first. The Uchiha looked rather cute in a little apron around his waist. Naruto blushed slightly and took a bite from his ramen.

Sasuke smirked from beside him.

'Nice?' He asked.

Naruto nodded and slurped up a noodle hanging from his mouth, he liked his lips as the saucy liquid dribbled down his chin. 'It's lovely, Sasuke-teme! Thank you!' He said, smiling sweetly.

Finishing off his ramen Naruto stood up and blushed as Sasuke came closer to him, plucking a small piece of noodle off of the boys whiskered cheek. Naruto giggled slightly. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's jaw, Naruto blushed and pulled away.

'Bastard! You bit me!' He whined innocently.

Sasuke smirked and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. Naruto blushed and pressed his lips back against Sasuke's he then whimpered, Sasuke pulled away.

'Dobe?' He asked.

Naruto whined. 'Sasuke! My name is Naruto, can't you say that bastard?!'

Sasuke chuckled, 'I apologize, Na-ru-to.' He purred, licking Naruto's jaw where a small bruise was showing, Sasuke smirked. Naruto had increasingly sensitive skin. Moving down to Naruto's neck Sasuke licked his lips.

Naruto blushed. ''Suke.. What are you doi -' Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth to the nickname he had just given the raven. Sasuke chuckled and moved down to kiss Naruto's neck, biting it softly and sucking on it.

Naruto whimpered softly.

''Suke..' He whispered, wrapping his arms around the slim raven. He whimpered as Sasuke pulled away, a new purple/red hickey appeared on his neck, a happy raven stood in front of him..

'Naru..' The raven purred.

**11th Year - Aren't We A Bit Young**?

Sasuke needed advice, he needed it _desperately_. Kakashi! Yes, Kakashi was rather good with advice, perverted things aside the man knew when it was necessary to be focused. Sasuke was now eighteen, and he wanted an heir to the Uchiha clan, he wanted it to go on, he didn't want his existence to be pointless, he wanted to die an old man with children, grandchildren, great grandchildren. He wanted to know his parents and his brother were smiling at him, knowing they were going to be grandparents, Itachi would be an uncle, and Sasuke just wished he would be around for that.

After finding out from the Council that Itachi was ordered to kill the Clan, Sasuke had forgiven Itachi, he had not though, forgiven himself. He had killed a man who was put on edge, who let Sasuke live. He had killed his idol, his brother. But he knew his brother knew he was sorry. He just knew.

Sasuke pounded on Kakashi's door, the lazy ninja opened it quickly.

'Sasuke?!' Kakashi said panicked. 'What happened is it -'

'NARUTO!?' Iruka yelled running to the door. Sasuke froze, raising an eyebrow to the panicked Chunin, he rose his hand to Iruka.

'It's not Naruto, it's me. I need to speak with you two, about. Something.'

He gulped as Kakashi lead him into the living room of his house, sitting the pale Uchiha down and sitting with Iruka, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

'Now, Sasuke. What's the panic?' Kakashi asked softly.

Sasuke looked at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. 'I. Want an heir to my family, I want to complete my family, let it move on. But.. I can't do something so heartless as to end my life with Naruto, I need Naruto. Yet I need children.'

Iruka smiled softly. 'Naruto has a small chance to be able to do your wishes, Sasuke-kun. He has the demon-fox inside of him, as many people know most animals a_re_ hermaphrodites, which means that Naruto - having the fox inside him - would have a womb inside him. But it's a dangerous process. I honestly think you should take it slowly.'

Sasuke nodded slightly, worried. Kakashi noticed the expression.

'What did you do?' Kakashi asked.

Sasuke glared at the unmasked jounin, (Kakashi's mask removed for once) 'I did nothing.' He told his sensei. 'I had sex with him a few times though.' Sasuke muttered.

Iruka choked. 'Please tell me you used protection Sasuke-kun!'

Sasuke gulped nervously. '…'

Kakashi smirked slightly. 'Uh-oh.' He said softly.

Iruka nearly fainted. 'There's a chance Naruto's pregnant! And all you can say is "Uh-oh"!? Sasuke! You need to do something!' He panicked.

Kakashi grinned. 'I know! You should marry him, that way people would think you got Naruto pregnant on the night you proposed to him, then it's just easily fixed.'

Iruka calmed down slowly.

'… Yes.' He said softly. Smiling, Iruka glanced at the shocked Uchiha.

'You could marry Naruto! That's a perfect idea Kakashi-san!' Iruka said smiling.

'Aren't we a bit young?' He asked the adults before him.

Kakashi smirked, 'Of course not baka!'

Sasuke shivered slightly and nodded.

'I.. I'll do it. Thank you…'

He walked toward the front door and left without another word, his nerves on the edge of breaking, he walked toward the jewellers shop.

**11th Year - …Bastard?**

'Sasuke-teme! You're home.' Naruto said pecking Sasuke's lips softly. Sasuke smiled and lead Naruto into the living room.

'Usually these things have to be at dinner or a rugby match, but .. Not now.' He said softly. Naruto titled his head in confusion.

'…Bastard?' He asked.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto, watching blue eyes widen.

'Naruto, you idiot. I love you. I love you to the moon and back, I want a family, I want a family from _you_. I want you to be the next Uchiha. I want _you_ to marry me Naruto, will you?' He asked, placing a box in Naruto's hand.

Naruto opened the box, three small diamonds on a golden ring. Naruto glanced at Sasuke then back to the ring.

'Bastard.' He whispered softly. 'Yes.' He gave the ring to Sasuke and stuck out his hand, Sasuke placed the ring on Naruto's finger and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

'I love you Naruto.'

Naruto giggled softly, 'I love you too teme..'

Sasuke smirked slightly and pulled away.

'I need you to do another thing for me, dobe.'

Naruto nodded. 'Anything teme.'

Sasuke passed Naruto a box and walked out of the room, 'You may need to drink a lot before hand though.'

Naruto stared at the box, _Clear Blue Pregnancy Test._.

**11th Year - For. Serious**?!

Sasuke waited in the kitchen, his finger tips drumming onto the table, his eyes glancing from the clock and to the door. He gulped, shit was he nervous.

A small shuffle of feet came into the kitchen, Sasuke shot up as Naruto walked into the kitchen a small white pregnancy test in his hand, he was shaking it.

'This can't be right.' He told his bastard.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, looking at the stick, then to Naruto.

'Where's the answer?' He asked.

Naruto shrugged then turned it over, dropping it instantly.

'Oh, bastard..' He whispered.

Sasuke picked the stick up, looking at the small screen a plus sign sat carefully in the screen, he glanced at Naruto.

'For… Serious?' He asked his blonde. Naruto placed his hands over his tummy.

'This is dangerous, isn't it teme?'

Sasuke shook his head, 'Whatever happens, we do it together.' He whispered hugging his blonde close, he smiled.

'_I get my family after all,_' He thought happily**.**

**12th Year - I AM PUSHING YOU TEME!**!

Sasuke stood over Naruto, watching him as Tsunade spread the blonde's legs, Hinata and Sakura holding the blonde's hands.

Tsunade smirked at the raven's actions, Naruto saw Sasuke gulp, he smiled softly to his husband and reached out a hand he pulled from Sakura.

'Bastard,' he whimpered, Sasuke walked over, Sakura moved out of the way. Sasuke knelt down beside Naruto, laying his head on a tanned shoulder.

'Bastard.' Naruto whimpered again. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Sweat trickled down Naruto's temples, he smiled weakly. 'You don't have to watch, 'Suke.' He said softly stroking his thumb over Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. 'We're doing this together. I'm not leaving this room.'

Naruto smiled softly, not feeling the beginning of a contraction run through his body.

'Sh-Shit!' He yelled as it finally hit him. Squeezing both Hinata and Sasuke's hands Naruto breathed deeply, feeling as if he were fit to burst. Sasuke gulped.

'Naruto, you're dilated by three centimetres.' Tsunade told him.

Naruto shook, 'What the hell does that mean?!' He yelled.

'That this is your first stage, soon, you'll be fully dilated and ready to go.'

Naruto groaned.

'Can't we just yank it out, y'know?' He asked, sweating and panting. Tsunade laughed, Sasuke snorted.

'Dobe.' He whispered, kissing a tanned shoulder.

'Now, Naruto, there are small contractions, some are false and some are not. The onset of actual labour is defined when the cervix begins to progressively dilate. Are you with me so far?'

Naruto nodded. 'Yes.' He panted.

'Uterine muscles form opposing spirals from the top of the upper segment of the uterus to its junction with the lower segment. Now, during a contraction - the muscles that we're talking about - contract, causing shortening to the upper segment and drawing upwards of the lower segment. This means, it draws the cervix over the baby's head. Full dilation is when the cervix is the size of the baby's head. At, around ten centimetre's. This may take up to eight hours, estimated, for someone who is giving birth for the first time.'

Naruto screamed.

'You mean, I have to go on like this, for eight _fucking hours_?!' He hissed out. Sasuke chuckled softly.

'Don't laugh, bastard! This hurts like hell! I don't see you having a baby come out your damn butt!' He growled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

'Hn.'

'I said estimated brat, knowing you it will take quicker, I say around the time women who have already had babies go through, which is around four hours.' Tsunade said.

Hinata and Sakura smiled, 'Tsunade-sama, we'll leave it to you.' Sakura said, walking out of the room with Hinata, both girls saying a good-luck to both Sasuke and Naruto.

**- five hours later **-

'Okay Naruto, just breath, in through your nose, out through your mouth.' Naruto did as told, in through his nose and out of his mouth, in a steady rhythm, trying to block out the pain from his baby. He hissed slightly, clenching his eyes shut, holding Sasuke's hand still.

'It seems, you're fully dilated Naruto, I can do this alone, but would you like me to call Sakura and Hinata to help?' Tsunade asked.

Naruto growled. 'Do whatever you think is best!' He hissed out.

Tsunade smirked and ignored his statement, doing what she wanted she decided to work alone, Naruto knew this would happen.

Naruto sobbed slightly, 'It hurts teme!' He told Sasuke, Sasuke stroked his thumb over Naruto's hand.

'I know, Naruto. Just breath okay?'

Naruto nodded and did as told.

'Naruto, you're going to have to push soon, your babies head is already appearing.'

Naruto hissed slightly.

'Fucking babies.' He growled out.

Sasuke smirked slightly. 'You know you love them, dobe.' Naruto glared at Sasuke, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, he swiped it away and leant back against his pillow.

'Now?' He begged Tsunade.

'Not yet, we need to wai - Shit.'

Tsunade paused as she peered between Naruto's legs, her breath stopped.

'Okay, Naruto, you're going to have to push now. Sasuke, you need to hold him up to make it more comfortable for him, climb behind him, legs either side of him, hold him up and make sure he's comfortable.' Tsunade instructed.

Naruto sat up, letting Sasuke slip behind him, he felt Sasuke hold him from behind, his arms around Naruto's waste. Naruto leant back against Sasuke only to be propped up too.

'Okay, Naruto. Push.' Sasuke said as Tsunade nodded.

Naruto shook his head, 'No. Leave it, please, 'Suke! I don't want to..'

Sasuke growled and licked at Naruto's shoulder. 'Push.' He whispered firmly.

Naruto hissed as he felt pressure build up again, he pushed his hardest, feeling nothing happen he cried out in pain and hissed as Tsunade spread his legs.

'Come on Naruto!' She said, smiling.

Naruto closed his eyes, pushing harder, his hands clenched around Sasuke's, he pushed his hardest once more, feeling a small slide come out of him, he sighed slightly.

'One head, up. Now, come on Naruto, don't strangle your baby and push!'

Naruto did. He pushed and kept pushing, a scream of pain echoed through his walls, he felt Sasuke cringe behind him. He screamed again as he was instructed to push by Sasuke.

'I am pushing you teme!' He cried out.

'Once more Naruto, just one more, just a really _really_ big one, then you're done, then you're okay. Okay? Can you do it for me, brat?'

Naruto nodded and screamed as he pushed. He felt his lungs were stopping but he kept pushing in one big push, his hands hurt, his head was killing him, and his butt stung like there was no tomorrow. He screamed as he pushed one final time, then flopped back against Sasuke.

Then it happened. A tiny cry filled the hospital room. Naruto sat up to see a small baby in Tsunade's arms, he screamed again.

Tsunade called in Shizune, who took the baby and cleaned it up, cutting it's umbilical cord and placing it in a small Moses crib, bathing it with water and wrapping it up. She set it in the crib and rocked the crib slightly.

Tsunade smiled.

'I'm sorry Naruto, you need to push some more, it seems, we're not quite finished yet.'

Naruto blinked.

'You're kidding me.' He whispered, '..Twins?' He asked.

Tsunade smirked.

'Push.' She ordered softly.

Naruto pushed long and hard, for several pushes he screamed loudly, he whimpered and he groaned in a pain that he thought would never go away. After two long hours both Naruto and Tsunade were tired, Shizune was washing a second child and she rested it beside it's sibling she then picked the Moses crib up and moved it beside Naruto and Sasuke, letting the boys see their children.

'Congratulations,' Tsunade said, wiping her brow and taking off bloody gloves, 'You have a boy and a girl.' She said, flopping onto a chair beside the bed, she smiled.

Naruto turned tiredly to Tsunade.

'Hey, Tsunade..' He whispered softly, closing his eyes.

Tsunade smiled. 'Brat?'

Naruto smiled, his eyes still closed as he rested against Sasuke, 'Say hello to your grandchildren Tsunade-kaasan.' Tsunade chuckled slightly.

'But I'm not your -'

'You're always going to be his mother, Tsunade.' Sasuke said softly, a smile covering his lips as he kissed blonde spikes. Naruto had fallen asleep.

**12th Year -Beautiful**.

Naruto was allowed home with his twins. Sasuke had stayed with him all night, sleeping beside him, behind him, wherever he thought best for Naruto.

Their twins had been named, one chosen from each male. Naruto had chosen Kanae, meaning 'beautiful one,' and Sasuke had chosen Itachi meaning 'weasel', but that to Sasuke didn't matter. Naruto had been happy with their names. Itachi looked remarkably alike to Itachi, with the lines down his face, and alike to Sasuke and Naruto, he had Naruto's eyes and tanned skin with Sasuke's black locks. Kanae looked like Naruto, she had blonde hair and tanned skin with Sasuke's eyes, but even shinier. Kanae was the youngest of the twins.

Naruto held Itachi close to him, rocking his son from side to side as the baby sobbed into his chichiue's shoulder. Sasuke rocked Kanae and gently rubbed her back, kissing her temple as he did so. Naruto gazed to Sasuke and smiled softly.

Sasuke kept his daughter in his arms as he moved over to Naruto placing a chaste kiss on Itachi's forehead, and one on Naruto's he then placed his daughter in her crib, and sat the blanket over her, stroking her blonde hair he smiled.

'Beautiful.' He said to his daughter, he stood up and watched as Naruto placed Itachi in his crib beside Kanae's. He walked to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, kissing Naruto's neck and smiling as he leant his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

'You're so beautiful.' He told Naruto, smirking as the blonde blushed a lobster-pink.

'Bastard.' Naruto said, turning around. 'You are too.'

**13th Year - No Kanae! Stop hitting him**!

Naruto was running around like crazy, it had been almost a year since the twins were born, meaning their birthday's would be, what day was it, hm? There birthdays would be the next day!

Naruto ran into Sasuke in the hallway.

'Sorry, teme.' He muttered, picking up the washing. Sasuke picked it up and placed it in the washing bin and then took it from Naruto's hands.

'You go do the shopping for the kids, I'll sort out the house.' Naruto nodded and grabbed a pair of shoes, and placing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. He smiled slightly and turned to the Uchiha.

'Can I take Itachi?' He asked.

Sasuke smirked. 'Itachi's sleeping, but Kanae isn't, she's _wide_ awake.' The raven man rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen before placing a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto darted upstairs to grab his daughter who was playing with a rather cute bear.

Naruto grinned and picked up his daughter who clutched the bear, he glanced over to Itachi and smiled softly to his son. 'Sleep tight little Itachi. Come on Kanae, we're going to see grandma!' He cooed to his daughter, Kanae giggled and clapped her hands together, her little pig-tails bobbing up and down. Reaching over to her brother Kanae gently hit his forehead, though not hard enough to wake him.

Naruto took her hands and shook his head softly. 'No Kanae! Stop hitting him.' He told her firmly. Kanae nodded and hugged Naruto as if she understood.

Naruto chuckled and walked downstairs, placing his daughter on his hip he walked out of the house, holding his daughter protectively.

Naruto and Kanae walked toward the Hokage tower, both a beaming smile on their face as people came to greet and coo at Naruto's daughter and how pretty she was, Naruto would thank them and walk along.

'Tsunade-kaasan!' He yelled as he was led in by an ANBU, Tsunade glanced up from her papers, smiling at her somewhat like son and his grand-daughter. Standing up Tsunade walked over and watched as Naruto sat Kanae in her arms. She smiled.

'Hey brat, what can I do for you today?' She asked as Kanae snuggled against her shoulder.

'Tomorrow is Kanae and Itachi's birthday, Tsunade-kaasan, and Sasuke and I are stuck on what to get them, so I need your advice.'

Kanae gurgled to her bear, and giggled as she clutched it tighter to herself and against Tsunade, Tsunade smiled down at her.

'Well, what do babies like?'

Naruto smiled. 'Itachi likes playing with Sasuke and trying to sing along with things, Kanae likes bears and cushions, both tend to fall asleep on Sasuke and I when they're tired.'

Tsunade smiled.

'So get Itachi something musical, yet not to small, or else he'll break it, get Kanae something soft and cuddly so she can feel happy and content, but also something pretty, both will need very childish things.'

Naruto nodded and smiled, taking Kanae from Tsunade's arms as she reached out for her chichiue.

'Thanks Tsunade-kaasan.' He said, pecking his mum-like figure on the cheek and walking out with Kanae clutching onto him and her bear.

Naruto walked out of the room, his arms around his daughter who was slowly falling asleep in her chichiue's arms. He smiled softly and moved around the market, various friends of his came to him to smile and ask him what he was doing out so late for. He smiled to a man behind a market stall.

'Excuse me, could I buy that bear there please?' He asked, pointing to a big white bear with a red bow around it. On the feet had 'Love,' on the right and 'You.' on the left. Naruto thought it was perfect for Kanae.

'Sure,' the man said, handing it over to Naruto, he smiled as Naruto handed over the money. Checking the money he glanced at Naruto.

'It's market procedure.' He told the blonde boy. Naruto grinned and turned to walk away with his bear in a big bag. He heard the man mutter something, but didn't dare question him he already knew what it was.

'Idiotic demon-child.'

He gulped and walked onward to another stall where Shikamaru was. He moved over to see various small items of musical instruments, a little child-like white keyboard caught his eye, with different coloured keys and musical notes he decided Itachi would like this very much. Picking it up he handed his money to Shikamaru and placed it in a bag, Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Naruto silenced him by shaking his head.

'Not now,' he whispered sadly, turning to walk home. Next time, Sasuke could get the damn presents.

**13th Year - That Was Years Ago!**!

Sasuke had had enough, Naruto was not a demon. Naruto was anything but a demon, he was angelic he was delicate and he was beautiful. He was innocently cute with his whisker marks, he was an excellent mother to their children, a brilliant husband to Sasuke, he was a perfect person without questions. Sasuke placed Itachi in his chair next to Kanae and walked over to Naruto who stood by the counter, cleaning it as if nothing had happened. Sasuke turned the blonde around and glared at him.

'I love you.' He hissed angrily. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the anger and confusion swirling in the ebony eyes of his husband's. He nodded slightly.

'I love you too, Sasuke.' He said, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow.

'Please, stop letting them get to you, dobe. They're useless, _worthless_! You're twenty years old and not once have you attacked any person in this village out of Kyuubi no Kitsune's possession, _never_!' Sasuke grabbed his husband's waist and pulled him onto the floor, laying over him he panted softly.

'I love you, for all of you, those villagers are still so naïve my sweet.' Sasuke's tone was gentle and loving, though anger still swirled in his eyes, he kissed down Naruto's face, to his lips, hearing his children gurgle to each other.

'I love you so much.' He whispered, nipping at Naruto's lips. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back and pulling him down so their bodies pressed together. Sasuke sighed in contentment and kissed Naruto gently before pulling away and hauling them both up.

'I love you too, 'Suke.' Naruto whispered, as he was pulled to Sasuke's chest, his hands pressed against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist whilst his other hand was stroking blonde locks. Sasuke smiled, resting his cheek against Naruto's head.

Naruto was embraced against his husband. Sasuke leant down to Naruto's ear and whispered softly. 'What's for dinner?' with a lick of Naruto's earlobe, Naruto giggled.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at their children who were staring at each other, Itachi had his hands on his head whilst Kanae copied him, like a mirror. Naruto smiled softly.

'Whatever you want Sasuke.'**

* * *

**

**AN:** I got the inspiration some time ago, and after reading a story called 'The Uchiha Couple' by _asashouryuu_ I was inspired to from year 11 _'..Bastard_?' to 13 _'That Was Years Ago'_.

Review please, I may write a really long story like this. I just need to know if I should.

_Readers please don't just read, review. Your words inspire me_. **Flames are ignored as always.**  
Un-beta'd. So if you see a mistake in a word or something, tell me, thank you!

**Itachi. Oh Enka.**


End file.
